


Больше не буду

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)



Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [4]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agatha Christie (Band), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassment, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Psychology, Slice of Life, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020
Summary: Разговор о плохом поведении.___АвторПиво Вадика  (на фикбуке)
Relationships: Вадим Самойлов/Глеб Самойлов
Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Больше не буду

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Вольно!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682795) by Агата Кристи. 



> Работа выполнена для команды Рус_рока на спецквест по теме кинки и фетиши. Кинк на унижение.

В поезде братья едут молча. Глеб успевает привыкнуть к тишине, наполненной стуком колёс, и, уронив голову на руки, задремывает.

Это хорошо: времени на сон между концертами остается всё меньше и меньше.

Вот только длится забытьё недолго.

Сквозь зыбкую дрёму Глеб чувствует, как его волосы ерошит горячая рука.

— Ты всё выступление провалил, — неожиданно вкрадчиво шепчет Вадим ему в макушку. Прежде, чем Глеб успевает что-то сделать, брат хватает его разметавшиеся кудри в кулак и шипит в ухо: — Ты себя вообще видел?

Глеб вяло встряхивает головой, ойкает и тянется пальцами к чужой ладони:

— Все были в восторге, как обычно. Пусти! — За резкостью он прячет беззащитность. — Пусти, Вадик...

Но ничего не меняется — перестук колёс, рука брата в волосах, ядовитый шёпот в ухо:

— Ты чуть не упал со сцены. Может, лучше сидеть на стуле?

— Так получилось! Хватит... — Шея Глеба в вырезе свитера краснеет до пунцовости. — Я...

— А что ты на интервью молол?! — продолжает Вадим, упираясь свободной рукой в чуть покачивающуюся столешницу. Он чувствует сдавленное дыхание брата и его мелкую дрожь под своей ладонью. Но остановиться не в силах — так не может мгновенно замереть разогнавшийся поезд.

— Ты понимаешь, что мы на всю страну играем?! — говорит Вадим в затылок Глебу, выплёвывая слова почти с омерзением.

Тот издает сдавленный вздох и снова начинает ёрзать. Слышится лишь шуршание одежды и громкое дыхание.

— Не вздумай больше так позориться! — впечатывает Вадим в напряженную спину.

Глеб принимается совершенно отчётливо, даже как-то по-детски, хныкать.

Вадим облизывает губы и отпускает его, поняв, что перестарался. Гладит взмокшую шею брата, ерошит волосы, легонько в них дует:

— Ну всё. Всё! Что ты, в самом деле?

Глеб громко стонет и запрокидывает голову, упираясь в Вадима невидящим взглядом. Потом вдруг приподнимается, цепляясь влажными ладонями за плечи брата, — и мокро, жадно его целует.

А затем, много-много времени спустя, смущенно трётся носом о щеку Вадима и еле слышно говорит:

— Я больше не буду.

Судя по тону — ещё как будет. Но Вадим об этом уже не думает.


End file.
